


Отягощение моральными принципами

by Override_fiction



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Mild Language, Precious Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Дэдпулу редко доводилось чувствовать себя яблоком раздора, но это был как раз тот случай. Питер мечтал его перевоспитать и сделать супергероем, а вот Старка идея лишиться самого эффективного наемника не привлекала...Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10102254
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	Отягощение моральными принципами

Дали б Дэдпулу Соглашения — он бы их тут же подмахнул, даже кровью бы расписался, если бы попросили, и подставил задницу тому, кто их ему даст.

Ага, дадут ему, конечно.

Но — серьезно! — вы видели, сколько там плюшек отсыпают подписавшим? Да это же буквально паспорт гражданина мира! Нет, у Дэдпула был свой «паспорт» — стволы и катаны, но порой хотелось добираться до места с комфортом, самолетом, а не через три пизды по земле, уворачиваясь от таможни, или же неделями качаться в чреве грузовых кораблей. С другой стороны, ему бы пришлось если не завязать с наемничеством, то как минимум серьезно подумать над редизайном.

Редизайн не вдохновлял. Ведь гораздо приятнее втискивать попку в кроваво-красные пафосные штаны из тактической ткани, которые сидели так, что позавидуют стриптизерши, чем, например, уныло натягивать на себя какой-нибудь зеленый гондон из спандекса. Нет, всегда можно было пойти как есть, в обычной человеческой одежде, но, согласитесь, приятнее когда тебя боятся не за внешность, а за то, что ты можешь в считанные секунды покрошить врагов на салат оливье. Хотя, с другой стороны, по Соглашениям ему предоставили бы такое обмундирование, что его нынешний костюм показался бы кружевным пеньюарчиком…

Но мечты в сторону, наемников к Соглашениям не подпустят и на пушечный выстрел, а если и подпустят, то посадят на поводок, перерезав внушительный ручеек кэша, который платили за головы всяких плохих парней. Годами сидеть от одного нашествия инопланетян до другого — увольте, тут и от скуки сдохнуть недолго. А искать нормальную официальную работу… Разве что и правда открыть свою киностудию, чтобы сниматься в хоррорах.

Порно-хоррорах.

Цель, наконец, подняла свои жиры, брюхо заколыхалось, как пудинг. Осталось дождаться, пока жриц любви выставят за дверь этого восхитительного номера в восхитительном отеле, где была восхитительная звукоизоляция и восхитительные окна в пол… Дэдпул поскреб уже три раза сопревшую под плотным костюмом задницу и снова прильнул к оптике винтовки. Лоббист, как и все лоббисты, был нечист на руку. Но заказали его не за это, а за сочувствие и пособничество Гидре.

О, Уэйд Уилсон отлично помнил безликого дешевенького агента Щита с пластиковой улыбкой, который обещал ему супергеройскую карьеру, а потом засунул в лабораторию Гидры, где эти поганцы пытались клепать себе мутантов, как будто забыли, что они в киновселенной Марвел, а не в Иксах. И пусть Сони идет нахер, ага.

Счеты к Гидре были не только у него — в бар Сестрицы Маргарет регулярно приносили чемоданы денег и папочки с именами. Говорят, что деньги не пахнут, но эти деньги пахли правосудием, еще большими деньгами и озоном…

Цель, наконец, оторвалась от девочек-по-вызову, которые так и не смогли разбудить его поизносившееся либидо.

— А нехай было такое пузо отращивать, — пробормотал себе под нос Дэдпул, плавно прижимая палец к спусковому крючку, дождался того, как дверь за девочками закрылась, а потом выстрелил. По ушам грохнуло, но большую часть шума забрал глушитель. В стекле номера осталась аккуратная дырка, а лоббист кулем свалился на пол, разбрызгивая мозги по ковру. — И-и-и, страйк! Трехочковый!

Дэдпул сполз на пол и втащил за собой винтовку. Ему больше по душе были шумные дела по выбиванию из мира живых целых мафиозных кланов и перевалочных станций наркоторговцев, но, вопреки всем слухам, тихо работать Дэдпул тоже умел. Перебирая локтями, он отполз в коридор, а оттуда уже по запланированному пути отхода. В груди разливалось сладкое тепло и удовлетворение. Минус один крупный Гидрозасранец, плюс кэш и моральное удовлетворение.

Его уже ждал чемодан, набитый новенькими хрустящими купюрами, которые пахли Старком. Вы все еще помните перечисленные раньше причины, почему Дэдпула на пушечный выстрел не подпустят к Соглашениям? Так вот, причина номер один — Тони-мать-его-Старк, который, судя по всему, и размещал эти жирные контракты на головы всяких плохишей. Именно по его наводкам и за его деньги Дэдпул последние месяцы валил массовых убийц, гангстеров, конченных злодеев и недодавленные головы Гидры, которые всем было очень ссыкотно трогать. Откуда уверенность в том, что это Старк? Никто другой не смог бы предоставить настолько исчерпывающую информацию по целям, а также заставить ослепнуть камеры на пути отхода или же засунуть к наградным деньгам голографическую маску. Так что всех этих плохишей трогал за всякие нежные места именно Старк, пусть и натянув Дэдпула как перчатку. Прозвучало пошловато, но метафора точна, как стрельба Вижена по летящим целям.

Так что сидеть ему, облизываясь на Соглашения и утирая горькие слезки стодолларовыми купюрами. Вне закона, преступник, массовый убийца и просто очередной придурок в трико. Радовало только то, что примерно в том же достойном камасутры положении завис и Капитан-мать-его-Америка, только без денег, потому что… серьезно, вы можете представить его с «Минетом» в баре Сестрицы Маргарет, а потом втихаря вышибающим мозги плохишам?

Разобрав винтовку, Дэдпул закинул ее в спортивную сумку…

— И это снова ты! Я знал! В этот раз так просто не уйдешь!!!

Дэдпул застонал и натянул маску на место, чтобы уже под ней закатить глаза.

— Смотри и учись, сладенький!

Он швырнул в Паучишку увесистую сумку с винтовкой, а потом рванул по коридору. К тому моменту, как за спиной раздались звуки погони, он успел выскочить на запасную лестницу. Не размениваясь на ступеньки, он отсалютовал появившемуся из-за поворота Паучку и сиганул через перила — внизу ждали около тридцати этажей свободного падения.

— Не забудь мою винтовку! — крикнул он вверх, одновременно разряжая в ту же сторону обойму пистолета, чтобы не получить в лицо паутиной.

Ну, а потом в ход пошла дымовая шашка.

— Активировать режим «мгновенного убийства»? — светски поинтересовалась Карен у свесившегося через перила Питера.

— Нет, — досадливо отозвался тот. — Да и не поможет, он же неубиваемый.

Не подумайте, что Дэдпул был против получить в лицо от Паучка чем-то белым и липким. Но огромная свинья, которую ему подложили режиссеры и автор, заключалась в возрасте. Серьезно. Нет, серьезно! И плевать, что актеру больше двадцати, Питер-то еще школоло, на которое у здорового мужика не встанет. Вот попозже, лет так через пять, в черном парике и с зонтиком… А пока хотелось этого тощего ребенка накормить и посадить за диснеевские мультики. Ну, может еще научить паре приемчиков, потому что пока пацан выезжал только на силе и скорости.

К отелю стягивались автомобили скорой и полиция, на черных тонированных-бронированных машинках сновали дешевенькие пластиково-одинаковые агенты, суетились, штурмовали здание, откуда произвели выстрел. И наверняка уже нашли хулительную надпись, оставленную им прямо на обоях, со стрелкой вниз, где на полу ждала папка со списком темных делишек пристреленного лоббиста.

Уэйд Уилсон подавил желание почесать лицо — шрамы под голографической маской чесались, — и допил кофе. От всего этого праздника он засел через дорогу, в кафешке. О, а вот и Паучишка на паутине полетел… с его сумкой! С винтовкой можно было попрощаться, увы. Этот Питер ее точно не вернет.

***

— Попался!

Интересно, кто-нибудь еще замечал, насколько эта паутина похожа на сопли? Высохшие сопли. Впрочем, он был готов. Вместо перцового баллончика на поясе уже давно болтался…

— Растворитель? Серьезно?! — вся поза Паучка выражала негодование. — Ты носишь с собой растворитель?!

Отодрав себя от стены, к которой его успешно пришпилило паутиной, Дэдпул выразительно подкинул в ладони флакон.

— Я всегда готов к встрече с тобой, моя прелесть! — он выразительно покачал бедрами. — Под этим костюмом тебя ждут кружевные трусики в стиле Лолиты.

Смущать Паучка успело стать чем-то вроде спортивного интереса. С каким-то темным наслаждением Дэдпул наблюдал за языком тела — отвращение, отчаяние от того, что забыть эту картину не удастся, попытка сквозь маску оттереть уши и, наконец, смирение с неизбежным. Буквально через пару лет Паучка уже будет не смутить так просто, так что следовало ловить момент.

— Хочешь посмотреть, какого они цве…? — Дэдпул под маской закатил глаза, а потом опять потянулся к растворителю.

— Значит, так, — срывающимся голосом начал Питер. — Я знаю, что ты снова кого-то собираешься убить, ты сегодня весь день кого-то выслеживал!

— М-м-м, люблю маленьких сталкеров…

— Заткнись! — Питер снова залепил Дэдпулу нижнюю половину маски. — И я пришел сказать, что в этот раз никого тебе убить не дам! Ты же тоже сверхчеловек, почему ты делаешь… это?

— Надеюсь он не про моего фап-единорога, — пробормотал Дэдпул, снова отдирая себя от стены. — Лапушка, солнышко, сахарная звездочка на моем пончике, ты вообще знаешь, что я беру заказы только на плохих мальчиков? И когда я говорю «плохих» — я не имею в виду всякие кинковые развлечения типа плеток и ошейников…

Питер звонко приложил себя по лбу фейспалмом. Ну не прелесть ли?

— И, — Дэдпул сцапал Паучка за узкие плечи и подтащил к окну, из которого сегодня вел наблюдение за будущей целью. Ресторан напротив сиял огнями. — Смотри туда. Видишь ту лысую каланчу?

— Ну, предположим, вижу, — Паук дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Дэдпул держал неожиданно крепко. А потом вообще сцапал Питера за затылок, не давая отвернуться от окна. — И?

— И эта лысая каланча засовывала свою лысую каланчу в несовершеннолетних сомалийских девочек… Если хочешь блевать, то не советую делать это в маску…

— Я в порядке, — просипел Питер, резко отшатнувшись. — Это отвратительно! Но его надо сдать полиции, чтобы его судили! Из него можно выжать информацию… информацию… про трафик и… и торговцев!

— Ну, а еще он на почве общего маленького хобби весьма близок с высшими политическими кругами, не говоря уж о том, что он засветился в сделках с Гидрой.

А еще светился на нелегальных аукционах, прибил пять своих помощников, которые, видимо, слишком много узнали, крышевал трафик опийного мака на южной части восточного побережья и перенаправлял налоги на дела Гидры. Не подумайте только, что Дэдпул платил налоги — конечно нет, но при этом подозревал, что с вознаграждений за головы «налоги» уже заплатил его «работодатель».

— Это все еще не повод его убивать, — уперся Питер. — Нам надо его схватить и доставить в полицию, а потом…

— А потом он откупится, как делал это регулярно. Пойми уже, о невинное дитя цветов, сейчас открыт сезон охоты на тех, кто был достаточно умен, чтобы не попасться во время мега-слива файлопомойки в пятнадцатом году! И я не буду убивать его прямо сейчас, сначала он меня приведет к своим дружкам, у которых сегодня тематическая щупальце-вечеринка. Вот уже там, после того, как они все обсудят, я превращу в начинку для чимичанги всех, кого успею!

Питер явно занервничал, заколебался.

— Нам не обязательно быть убийцами, — неуверенно сказал он. — Мы… Мы же… Мы же герои, мы можем пустить свою силу на благо!

— Внесите Колосса в студию! — бросил Дэдпул куда-то в сторону четвертой стены. — Четыре или пять мгновений, бла-бла-бла. Спасибо, унесите Колосса из студии!

— Уэйд! — рявкнул Питер, задетый таким пренебрежением. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что мы можем использовать силу на благое дело, а ты, ты…!

— Позорю честь костюма? — подсказал Дэдпул, умиленно подпирая голову. Этот Питер был настолько же восхитительно-наивным, насколько и сообразительным. Как такая комбинация уживалась в одном тощем мелком теле, оставалось загадкой. Но это было мило. А еще было мило, как Питер машинально поднялся на носочки, чтобы хоть немного сравняться в росте с Дэдпулом. Такой боевой воробей — только взъерошенных перьев не хватало.

— Да! Нет! Но в любом случае, убивать этого человека — не выход, потому что чем мы тогда лучше него… — Питер обернулся и выразительно ткнул в сторону окон ресторана на другой стороне улицы. Присмотрелся. — Ой, а где он?

Дэдпул рванул к окну. Ни цели, ни охраны. Официанты убирали столик, за которым сидела цель.

— Хааа?! — Уэйд схватился за голову. Посмотрел в сторону окна, потом на Питера. Снова на окно, снова на Питера. — Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил?! Да они же сегодня на своем шабаше будут планировать террор и захват мира! Да эту встречу больше месяца пасли, чтобы на ней узнать лица… Тьфу! Непредотвращенный сегодня теракт в Нью-Йорке будет на твоей совести, а по моим данным они планируют устроить его в метро!!!

Он зло пнул стену. Еще раз. Потом с размаху ударился в нее лбом и замер так, напряженно думая. Питер затих, неуверенно повел плечами, что-то забормотал под маской.

— Эй, — похлопал в итоге Питер по плечу Дэдпула. — Я… могу отследить его машину. Карен распознала лицо и все такое. И я могу тебя туда доставить.

— Тыковка, — развернулся Дэдпул, расплываясь под маской в улыбке. — Ты готов превратиться в карету?

— Да. Но! Только если ты пообещаешь никого сегодня не убивать. Мы соберем информацию, а потом просто задержим их. Идет?

Дэдпул посмотрел на протянутую ему для пожатия тонкую лапку.

— Я так не играю, — капризно заартачился он. — Они будут стрелять, причем наверняка и из всякого инопланетно-энергетического оружия. И если я не смогу стрелять в ответ, то меня снова поджарят!

— Ладно, — зубы отчетливо скрипнули под паучьей маской. — В случае угрозы можешь отстреливаться. Но оставь основную часть задержания на меня, я справлюсь!

— Идет! — тут же схватился за протянутую руку Дэдпул. Потряс энергично.

— Вот и славно!

Не размениваясь больше на разговоры, Питер резко дернулся вперед, закидывая Дэдпула на плечо, и прыгнул в окно, тут же цепляясь паутиной за одно из зданий. Если верить Карен, а в таких вещах она не ошибалась, то им придется гнать во весь опор, чтобы машина цели от них не ускользнула. Дэдпул за спиной визжал как девчонка на американских горках, но висел спокойно и не мешал двигаться.

Питер позволил себе секундочку помечтать. Возможно, это станет началом новой супергеройской истории Нью-Йорка, днем, когда Дэдпул перешел на сторону света. А совсем круто будет заставить его подписать Соглашения. И лучше не как это сделал сам Питер, а с вступлением в команду. Тогда у Питера будет вполне легальный повод почаще зависать не только в башне с мистером Старком, но и на базе Мстителей, ведь это именно он молодец и ответственный за перевоспитание Дэдпула…

Мимо неслись рекламные огни и неоновые вывески. Город засыпал, просыпалась мафия.

***

Редкий случай, когда Дэдпул был благодарен бездарным клише — сходку злодеи устроили в бывшем здании… склада? Или чего-то похожего в портовой зоне. Отличное эхо, есть где размахнуться и двигаться удобно.

— Не смей!

Девятый… нет, юбилейный десятый раз за последние семь минут. Дэдпул надулся, но в последний момент перевернул занесенную над головой катану, так что в плечо очередному гаду она обрушилась обухом. Под крышей пронесся влажный хруст, а следом переходящий в вой вопль, теряющийся в болезненных стонах уже подстреленных-подрезанных-и-подвешенных. Над головой мелькнула тощая задница Паучка. Дэдпул даже залюбовался, с какой ловкостью Питти-Паучок прямо в полете перезарядил картриджи вебшутеров.

Плохой Дэдпул. Плохой автор. Плохие Марвел. Актеру двадцать с лишним, Паркеру пятнадцать, но выглядит он все еще так, как будто за него дадут больше лет строгого режима, чем он весит! А какой потенциальный фансервис пропадает!

Развернувшись, Дэдпул от досады впечатал колено в яйца одному из последних телохранителей. Получилось звучно…

— А это отдай мне, яичницу будет удобнее держать! — добавив по ребрам, Дэдпул выхватил пистолет у телохранителя, который стремительно эволюционировал в евнуха.

— Дэдпул, нет!

— Спокойно, тыковка, я по чашечкам… — два выстрела, свалился один из главарей, уже целившийся в Питера из разукрашенного узорами золоченого глока. — Коленным!

— Ради всего святого, я уже вызвал поддержку!

— Да ладно, меня бы даже Колосс одобрил! Я же сегодня буквально розовый единорог любви и ласки! — а вот этот сам на катану налетел… Дэдпул для верности добавил ему по голове рукояткой пистолета. — Прихожу только к тем, у кого в организме не хватает отверстий! Да ладно, он даже выживет. Скорее всего…

Питер отчетливо застонал, приклеил к колонне очередное тело и метнулся к тому неудачнику, который умудрился насадиться на клинок. Заклеил отверстие от катаны, поднял голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Вот же… дурной ребенок! А по сторонам кто за него будет смотреть, Дэдпул? Хорошо, что даже без патронов пистолет остается отличным метательным снарядом.

— И что тут происходит?

На этот искаженный динамиками голос Дэдпул мог бы и подрочить, потому что а) броня, б) у него тоже был выпуск плейгерл с фотками Старка и в) этот голос жестко ассоциировался с новенькими хрустящими купюрами, так что рот против воли наполнился слюной.

— Мистер Старк! — Питер подпрыгнул и замахал рукой. — Мы накрыли логово бандитов! А скоро приедет полиция?

— Я видел их по пути, — Старк, похоже, был единственным, кто ценил свои колени, потому что вместо «супергеройского приземления» он опустился на землю плавно и мягко, как будто его покусали феи. Ну или кто там весь такой грациозный порхает и медленно приземляется на цветы? Лицевой щиток сложился, и Старк с Уэйдом пересеклись взглядами. Если до этого какие-то сомнения были, то теперь они рассеялись. На Дэдпула смотрел его работодатель. Смотрел недовольно. — Кавалерия будет минуты через две. И кто это «мы»?

— Это все он! — тут же ткнул в Питера пальцем Дэдпул. — А я хотел им просто и изящно закатить пару-тройку гранат!

Питер оказался рядом в считанные секунды и так пнул его по голени, что кость звучно хрустнула. А потом шагнул вперед, закрывая Дэдпула своей спиной — тощей и узкой.

— Мистер Старк, он хороший! Я его уговорил никого не убивать, а просто задержать. Круто, да? И я тут, ну, подумал, что его можно взять в Мстители. Нет, послушайте, он на самом деле хороший! Он охотится на плохих парней, но его можно перевоспитать…

Старк поджал губы, как будто ему под нос сунули Росса. Питер продолжал трындеть, не затыкаясь даже чтобы перевести дух, а Уэйд… Уэйд стянул маску и виновато развел руками. Предоплату за дело он, конечно, взял, но дело было — убить одного. А он и правда накрыл целое логово. Старк сделал страшные глаза, а потом изобразил сложное лицо, заставив Питера затараторить в два раза громче. Дэдпул в ответ упер руку в бок и выразительно потер большой и указательный палец, намекая, что цена работы не соответствует задатку. Начиналось время торгов. У Старка отчетливо дернулся уголок губ, когда из-за спины Питера ему продемонстрировали три пальца, так что Дэдпул решил не борзеть и скинул до двух, на что получил неохотный микроскопический кивок.

Питер все говорил и говорил, похоже, принимая игру лицом на свой счет. Дэдпул бы послушал, потому что с таким вдохновением и энтузиазмом его еще никто не оправдывал, но работа ждала. Он натянул маску, прогулялся до своего пистолета и перезарядился… а вот и повод.

Как удачно один из недобитых и недоклеенных главарей прицелился в Питера вы-не-хотите-знать-откуда-извлеченной-пушкой! Дэдпул ювелирно положил пулю ему в переносицу, а потом, не останавливаясь, расстрелял еще восьмерых.

Питер замер, а потом медленно обернулся.

— Что? Он тебя убить хотел!

— Это правда, — неожиданно подтвердил Старк. — Я его тоже успевал снять из репульсора, просто решил не прерывать твой монолог.

— Но зачем остальных! — Питер сквозь маску попытался вцепиться себе в волосы. — Они-то были надежно связаны или без сознания!

— Они лежали агрессивно, — кокетливо отозвался Дэдпул. — И смотрели без уважения!

Старк одобрительно кивнул, и Уэйд почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прокатилась алчная горячая дрожь. О да, деньги. Много денег. Очень много денег! Где-то за стенами уже вовсю пели полицейские сирены.

— И вот этого психа ты мне предлагаешь в Мстителей? — снисходительно повернулся к огорченному Питеру Старк. — Да он уже захваченных противников добивает. Ни стыда, ни совести, ни чести. А ведь ты почти убедил меня предложить ему Соглашения…

Лицо Дэдпула под маской вытянулось. Этот… Этот… Интересно, он успеет выстрелить Железному Человеку в лоб до того, как лицо снова закроет слоем металла? Судя по ухмылке Старка — нет. И этот сукин сын наверняка и не собирался на самом деле предлагать ему Соглашения, просто решил позлить.

Пантомиму Питер благополучно проморгал. А может просто не прочитал, потому что еще маленький для взрослых разговоров.

— Ладно, ребенок, лети отсюда. Тебе еще домашку наверняка делать, да и вообще, всем хорошим маленьким Паучкам пора в кроватку!

— Ну эй! — обиженно надулся Питер. Как есть ребенок. — И я могу дать показания…

— Пятница уже скачала у Карен все нужное, — отмахнулся Старк. — Все, шу, шу! Иди отсюда!

Они с Дэдпулом проводили взглядом тонкую фигурку Питера, выскочившую в окно под самой крышей, а потом… Потом Дэдпул даже не понял, как в считанные мгновения оказался пришпилен к полу под парой центнеров металла и злого Тони Старка, с безжалостно сорванной маской и улетевшим куда-то в сторону пистолетом. А учитывая, что лицевой щиток тот так и не опустил… Пожалуй, Дэдпул немножко описался. Или кончил — тут же сами понимаете, на адреналине хрен разберешь, особенно когда к тебе прижимается что-то очень на ощупь похожее на Колосса и тыкает в висок… это лазер или ракета?

— Хоть пальцем пацана тронешь, — а глаза у Старка были расчетливые, опасные. — Хоть раз косо посмотришь или втянешь во что-то по-настоящему серьезное, и я опробую на тебе самые страшные пытки, которые смогу придумать, а потом выдеру твой мозг, засуну в жидкий азот и отправлю вслед за Вояджером. Мы друг друга поняли?

— Поняли, — просипел Дэдпул, чувствуя, как его ребра отчетливо вдавливаются в легкие, трещат под давлением. — А когда я получу свои деньги?

Еще пару секунд Старк что-то высматривал у него в лице, а потом оттолкнулся и встал, тут же зависнув над полом на репульсорах. В ворота уже ломилась полиция.

— Как всегда, через «Маргарет». Кстати, передай бармену, чтобы закупился нормальным виски, то, что там сейчас наливают — отстой. И еще… насчет Соглашений даже думать забудь, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не закончим с Гидрой.

— У тебя есть что-то против них?

— Да.

Вот так коротко, как отрезал. За такими рублеными ответами всегда стояли какие-то глубокие травмы и личные счеты, уж кто-кто, а это Уэйд на своей шкуре это знал.

— С тебя деньги, с меня виски, — решил он. — Да, детка, это свидание. Думаю, мы найдем общий язык.

— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — отозвался Старк, взлетая выше. А потом ворота наконец выломали, в помещение посыпались полицейские и группы захвата, на Дэдпуле тут же забегали красные точки лазерных прицелов.

— Подожди! — крикнул он вслед Старку, который явно собирался улетать. — Покатай меня, большая черепаха!

— Ты сам загнал себя в это положение, — с явным удовольствием ответил Старк. — Сам теперь и выкручивайся.

Подавившийся от злости Дэдпул еще долго показывал два фака вслед унесшемуся на синих репульсорах красно-золотому костюму…


End file.
